Truth or Dare
by theoddkid
Summary: play truth or dare with the guys from corpse party through your rewievs! You'll name the dares/truths and I write them down for you to enjoy! Your rewievs will mean a lot to me, and they will litteraly keep this story alive!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of the corpse party characters!**

…

Me: Hello everyone! Theoddkid here!

Yoshiki: So you're the bastard that took us here?!

Me: Now, don't be so aggressive, shall we? *Grins at Yoshiki*

Yoshiki: Where the hell are we anyway?!

Seiko: And why are we here? *Raises arm*

Me: Well, I'm sorry, but I can't tell you where you are…but*Smiles widely at everyone*the reason I brought you here is because I want to play a game!

Ayumi: What game?

Me: Truth or dare!

Everyone: Oh…

Me: Don't worry, I'll bring everyone back home as soon I'm done with my game!

Naomi: And when is that? We have an English test this week!

Me: Oh, then you'll probably miss it!

Yuka: Onii-chan…*grabs Satoshi's arm*

Satoshi: Don't worry Yuka, truth or dare can be really fun! *Smiles at Yuka*

Yuka: Okay…

Me: Could I explain to everyone how it works now?

Satoshi: Yeah, sorry…

Me: Okay, well it works like thi-

Yui: Not to be rude and interrupt, but we don't even know your name! Should we call you Theoddkid?

Me: *smiles at Yui* No! Just call me E-chan!

Mayu: E-chan?

Me: Yes!

Sakutaro: What kind of name is that?

Me: I can't tell you my real name dummy!

Sakutaro: Oh…Hey!

Naomi: Shouldn't you explain how the game works?

Me: Of course! *looks around in room* Well, all of you readers have to review truths or dares! Just write your dare/question and who it is for. You can't write more than five dares/questions per chapter. Then I will use them in this story! Don't forget that this is fanfiction! Anything can happen! The story will be T rated, but I won't take away M rated dares, I'll just M rate a small part!

Seiko: So, we have to do whatever these 'readers' says?

Me: Yup!

Yoshiki: What if we refuse?

Me: Oh, I have my tricks…*grins evilly and chuckles*

Yuka: E-chan? What's up with the ratings?

Me: Well, sometimes, the dares might not be very good for too young people to read!

Yuka: *hides behind Satoshi*

Me: It's too bad we don't have any reviewers yet, I can't start the game without them!

Everyone: *whisper* Yes…

Me: *brings Yoshikasu's sledge hammer* What was that?!

Everyone: Nothing!

Me: *smiles* I thought so!

Ayumi: What now? Are we just about to wait until the next chapter?

Me: Yup!

Mayu: How boring…

Me: Well, I brought some playing cards, a few other games, a TV, a laptop so that I can read and write fanfictions! Oh, and I brought food!

Sakutaro: Great…*sarcastic*

Me: *takes Yoshikasu's hammer again*

Sakutaro: O.o Uh…I mean…Uh…This will be…Uh…Avesome…

Me: Yup ^-^

Satoshi: Should we play a game? *already bored*

Me: Sure! We can play assassin!

Yuka: *gulp*

Me: Bye guys! In the next chapter the fun will begin! *points hammer towards Sakutaro*

Sakutaro: Make sure to leave a review! Please! *Whisper* Or else she might kill us…

Me: Someone said something?

Everyone: No!

Me: Good! Remember, without your reviews the story will die! So make sure you leave what you want them to do! Bye!

…

**Leave reviews, please! Or else the story will die!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own any of the CP characters!**

…

Everyone: AHHHHH! *runs around in room in panic*

Me: MUHAHAHAHA! *chases them with hammer* Oh! It's time for another chapter! Sorry guys, but we have to continue playing assassin later!

Everyone: Phew…

Me: Okay, we finally have reviews, so now we can start!

Yuka: *gulp*

Me: first we have five dares from xJacquiex! Awesome writer btw!

Yoshiki: Since when did you start with advertisement?

Me: I do it when I want to! *glares at Yoshiki*

Yoshiki: Okay, okay!

Me: The first dare is for Ayumi!

Ayumi: *points to self* me?

Me: Yup! ^-^

Ayumi: *sigh* Just get it over with!

Me: You have to kiss every guy and say what you felt for each and who was the best!

Ayumi: What? No!

Me: You have to! *sledge hammer*

Ayumi: …..Fine…

Yoshiki: *turns into a tomato*

Ayumi: *kisses Satoshi first since he is closest*

Satoshi: *is shocked*

Yuka: Onii-chan?

Satoshi: *in trance*

Yuka: ONII-CHAAAAAAN!

Satoshi: Wha? Uh, Yuka?

Yuka: …..

Ayumi: *kisses Sakutaro and receives a glare from Mayu*

Sakutaro: *doesn't care*

Ayumi: *Kisses Yoshiki*

Yoshiki: *faints*

Me: Good job! Now what did you feel when you kissed them and who was the best?

Yoshiki: *wakes up*

Ayumi: Well… *blushes* Kishinuma was the best, since he actually kissed back, and his reaction was kind of funny I guess, Mochida and Morishige where kinda boring!

Satoshi: Hey!

Yoshiki: *faints again*

Sakutaro: *still doesn't care*

Me: Okay, someone wake Yoshiki up, he have truth!

Seiko and Naomi: *pours water over Yoshiki*

Yoshiki: *sits up* What the hell!?

Me: you have a truth!

Yoshiki: Okay?

Me: Name one girl in this room you would date.

Yoshiki: Okay… *blushes and mumbles* Ayumi…

Me: What did you say?

Yoshiki: I WOULD DATE AYUMI!

Ayumi: *blushes*

Me: Good! Let's move on!

Yui: That escalated quickly…

Me: Naomi! The next one's for you!

Naomi: Okay, E-chan!

Me: If you were a guy, which girl in here would you date?

Naomi: *blushes* That would probably be Seiko…

Seiko: Yay! *hugs Naomi*

Me: That's cute! Okay, so-

Mayu: Who's the next one for?

Me: Yuka-chan!

Yuka: ….

Me: You have to lick someone's eye! O.o

Yuka: Gross! I don't wanna! But, if I don't, E-chan would bring that hammer…*sigh* whose eye?

Me: *grins evilly* Hmm…..

Ten minutes later Sakutaro is bound to a chair and Yuka sits in his lap.

Sakutaro: Why me!?

Me: Because I like to torture you! ^-^ Don't take it private, you're one of my favorite characters!

Sakutaro: …..

Yuka: *licks his eye, jumps of his lap and buries her face in Satoshi's chest* Gross!

Satoshi: It's okay Yuka, it's over now…

Me: Moving on!

Seiko: Can I read the next one? Pretty please!

Me: Sure! ^-^

Seiko: Yay! This is a dare for Ayumi!

Ayumi: Again?

Seiko: Uh-huh! You have to drink ten shots of vodka in a row! Wow, someone's gonna feel sick later!

Ayumi: Come on! *really dislikes the idea*

Me: *hands her the vodka*

Ayumi: *Drinks it all up* Hic…!

Everyone: O.o

Ayumi: *passes out*

Yoshiki: *sits down beside Ayumi and shake her shoulders lightly* Shinozaki!

Ayumi: *wakes up* Hic…hey…hic…there… *grabs Yoshiki's shirt and start making out with him*

Me, Seiko, Naomi and Mayu: Wow!

Yoshiki: *moans*

Me: Well, since they are…occupied…Let's move on! The next ones are from Kinoe!

Naomi: One problem…

Me: What is it?

Mayu: The next dare is for Kishinuma!

Me: Oh! Seiko, give me the truths and dares!

Seiko: Okay! *gives her paper*

Me: *pulls Yoshiki away from Ayumi*

Yoshiki and Ayumi: HEY!

Me: Yoshiki, you have a dare!

Yoshiki: *sigh* Fine…

Me: You have to dance a slow with Satoshi…..Buahahahahaha! Awesome dare!

Satoshi: …..

Yoshiki: Nope.

Me: You have to!

Yoshiki: Nope.

Me: Pretty please!

Yoshiki: Nope.

Me: *sledge hammer*

Yoshiki: Let's dance Satoshi! *grabs Satoshi's hands and place them on his shoulders, then he places his own hands on Satoshi's waist* No homo… *starts dancing*

Satoshi: Yeah… *follows Yoshiki* Why did I have to be the girl?

Yoshiki: Because I'm manlier then you are!

Satoshi: True…

Everyone: …..

Yoshiki and Satoshi: *stops dancing*

Everyone: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Yoshiki: Move on now!

Me: Haha…Okay… Next is a dare for Seiko!

Seiko: Finally!

Me: You have to do what you like to do the most to Naomi!

Seiko: Yes! Thank you so much Kinoe! I love you!

Naomi: I'm worried…

Seiko: *pulls Naomi into closet*

Me: I wonder what they will do?

Yui: I'm not so sure you want to…

Me: Okay… They will probably be there for a while, so let's move on!

Ayumi: …hic…rainbows…hic…bunnies…

Me: Ooooookay… Morishige!

Sakutaro: Oh no! *is still tied to chair*

Me: Which theatre costume do you prefer to see Mayu in?

Mayu: ….. *looks at Sakutaro*

Sakutaro: Well, I liked when she was dressed as a bunny! It was cute!

Mayu: Really? You think I'm cute?!

Sakutaro: *blushes* Yeah…

Mayu: YAY! *hugs him*

Sakutaro: *being hugged by Mayu* Can someone untie me?

Mayu: Sure! ^-^

Me: NOOOO! *pulls Mayu away from him*

Sakutaro: What?

Mayu: Why not?

Me: Wait just a little while!

Mayu: Okay…

Sakutaro: *sigh*

Me: The next one is a truth for Yuka! Yuka tell us a secret about Satoshi that only you know!

Satoshi: Yuka, no….

Yuka: I have too! Or else E-chan will bring that hammer! *actually really likes the truth*

Satoshi: *sigh* Fine….

Yuka: Sorry Onii-chan! *sarcastic* Onii-chan is farting in his sleep as soon as he got a nightmare!

Satoshi: *blushes and hides under table*

Me, Yoshiki, Mayu and Ayumi: HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Yuka: *giggles*

Yoshiki: That was priceless!

Me: I know!

Ayumi: Hic…Haha…Hic…

Me: Ayumi, you have to dress up in a neko cosplay!

Ayumi: Okay! *is less drunk*

Me: *hands her neko cosplay*

Ayumi: *goes behind curtains and changes into costume* Done! *comes out!

Me, Mayu, Yuka and Yui: You look so cute!

Yoshiki: Cute… *faints*

Me: Okay, it is time to untie Morishige!

Sakutaro: Finally!

Me: *unties Sakutaro*

Mayu: YAY! *hugs Sakutaro again*

Sakutaro: *hugs Mayu*

Yoshiki: *wakes up*

Me: That was everything from Kinoe! Now we have some truths and dares from Notabum!

Yuka: Okay! ^-^ * starting enjoying the game*

Me: Yoshiki, you have to kiss Satoshi on the lips…

Yoshiki: ….*sigh* I guess it's no point in arguing… *blush*

Satoshi: *peeking out from under the table, blushing*

Yoshiki: *places a quick kiss on Satoshi's lips* Done!

Me: Good enough!

Satoshi: *goes back under table*

Naomi and Seiko: *comes out from closet*

Ayumi: Welcome back!

Naomi: What's going on?

Me: Hard to explain…

Seiko: …Okay…..?

Me: *explains the whole story and the author are too lazy to write it down*

Naomi: Okay…

Ayumi: *isn't drunk anymore* What did I miss?

Yoshiki: Ayumi!

Me: *explains again*

Ayumi: Wait? I was making out with Yoshiki-kun?

Yoshiki: *blushes*

Mayu: Yep! You were super cute!

Ayumi: *blushes*

Me: Can we move on now?

Yui: Okay.

Me: Ayumi! Notabum dares you to kiss everyone in the room! Wait, does that include me?

Sakutaro: Probably, it said everyone in the room, and you're in the room!

Me: Dammit…

Ayumi: Let's just get it over with! *kisses E-chan*

Me: …*awkward silence*

Ayumi: *kisses Yui*

Yui: *harkling*

Ayumi: *kisses Mayu*

Mayu: *faint smile and blush* Sorry…

Ayumi: *kisses Sakutaro*

Sakutaro: *doesn't care, again*

Ayumi: *sits on the floor and kisses Satoshi who is still under the table*

Satoshi: *hides under table again*

Ayumi: *kisses Yuka*

Yuka: *blushing*

Ayumi: *kisses Naomi*

Naomi: …

Ayumi: *kisses Seiko*

Seiko: *enjoys it more than she should*

Ayumi: *kisses Yoshiki, but let it last a bit longer without noticing*

Yoshiki: *happy* ….. *blushing*

Ayumi: *sigh* You happy now?

Me: Yes and no!

Ayumi: Let's just continue!

Me: Okay! The next one is for Mayu!

Mayu: Is it a truth or a dare? ^-^

Me: Truth!

Mayu: Okay! *is pleased*

Me: Who do you have a crush on?

Mayu: Uh….. *blushes* …Shig…..

Sakutaro: Mayu…

Mayu: Yes?

Sakutaro: Is it true?

Mayu: It was a truth…

Sakutaro: I…

Mayu: You what?

Sakutaro: Nothing…

Mayu: If you say so…

Everyone else: *is disappointed*

Me: Moving on! Now we have a dare for Yuka! You have to lick the floor or the wall.

Yuka: Why do I always have to lick things!

Me: I don't know!

Yuka: *sigh* Okay… *licks the floor*

Me: now to the last one for this chapter!

Everyone: Phew…

Me: *glares* Anyway, it's for Seiko!

Seiko: Tell me!

Me: You have to make out with Naomi!

Naomi: What?!

Seiko: Yay! *start making out with Naomi*

Naomi: *moan*

Me: And with that this chapter has come to an end! I really enjoyed it! Remember to send your truths/dares to keep the story alive! And thank you to the three users that left reviews this time! It was great! You can send in again since it will be to a new chapter! See you next time!

Everyone: Bye!

Me: Now, back to playing assassin!

Everyone: GOD HELP US!

…

**Thank you for your reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own ANY of the CP characters**

...

Me: *sits in sofa* I'm booooooored! Why won't anyone play with me?

Yoshiki: Because you are a psychopath that just wanna play assassin!

Me: NOT TRUE!

Yoshiki: Sorry, sorry… But no one wanna play assassin!

Yui: That's true…

Mayu, Ayumi and Yuka: Uh-huh.

Mailbox: Pling! Pling! You got a mail! It is absolutely not new truths and dares!

Me: How boring…

Satoshi: It sounded sarcastic…

Me: It always does… *opens mailbox and picks up a letter* Look! It's just a boring letter from my mom!

Satoshi: Oh…

Mailbox: Pling! Pling! TRUTHS AND DARES HAS ARRIVED!

Me: FINALLY! *takes note with truths and dares from mailbox*

Mailbox: I feel needed! ^-^

Me: Okay! Let's just start! First we have a few from Kinoe!

Everyone: Yay… *sarcastic*

Me: *cough* The first one is for Morishige!

Sakutaro: Oh no…

Me: It's a truth, and it says, who do you have a crush on?

Sakutaro: Uh…

_Flashback!_

_Me: Okay! The next one is for Mayu!_

_Mayu: Is it a truth or a dare? ^-^_

_Me: Truth!_

_Mayu: Okay! *is pleased*_

_Me: Who do you have a crush on?_

_Mayu: Uh….. *blushes* …Shig….._

_Sakutaro: Mayu…_

_Mayu: Yes?_

_Sakutaro: Is it true?_

_Mayu: It was a truth…_

_Sakutaro: I…_

_Mayu: You what?_

_Sakutaro: Nothing…_

_Mayu: If you say so…_

_End of flashback_

Sakutaro: wow…guess it is just to pick up from the last chapter…

Me: Do it Morishige!

Sakutaro: *turns to Mayu* It's you Mayu… *blushes*

Mayu: Shig… Do you…really…like me?

Sakutaro: Yeah…

Mayu: I like you too…

Sakutaro: Huh?

Seiko: Just kiss already!

Mayu and Sakutaro: *blushes*

Mayu: ….. *walks closer to him*

Sakutaro: *places hands on Mayu's waist*

Mayu: *wraps arms around Sakutaro's neck*

Sakutaro: *kisses Mayu*

Mayu: *kisses back*

Girls (not Mayu): Naaaaawwwww!

Me: We should move on… the next one is a dare for Ayumi!

Ayumi: ….

Me: You have to rather take off your skirt, or make out with a person of your choice!

Ayumi: Easy! *grabs Yoshiki and start making out with him*

Yoshiki: *is very shocked*

Me: Okay… That escalated quickly!

?: *knock knock* Hello? E-chan?

Me: Huh! It's my surprise! She is here!

Yuka: Who is here?

Me: You'll see! Come in!

?: E-chan! *hugs me*

Me: Kia! *hugs Kia*

Kia: Hello everyone!

Everyone: Hello….

Me: This is Kia Kurozawa! She is one of my friends OC! She will join us at this story, mainly, I invited her to help me, but of course you can send truths and dares to her too!

Kia: Yup! ^-^

Me: Okay! I want you to treat Kia like family member! Because she is a part of our truth or dare family!

Kia: Yay!

Mayu: Welcome Kia!

Kia: Thanks Mayu!

Me: Okay let's continue! Kia, do you wanna read the next dare?

Kia: Yeah! It's for Naomi!

Naomi: I am so happy… *sarcastic*

Kia: She has to strip-tease for the person that embarrass her the most in private!

Naomi: Okay! Wait, what?!

Me: You heard her! Who embarrass you the most in private?

Naomi: Seiko! But what?!

Seiko: YAY! Come on Naomi! * pulls Naomi into another room and locks the door*

Kia: Hey! Why'd you go in there?!

Seiko: I don't want anyone else to see my Naomi like this!

Me: Let them be, they have to come out when one of them has a truth or a dare next time!

Kia: Yeah!

Ayumi: Kia, who is the next one for?

Kia: It's a truth for Satoshi!

Satoshi: …..

Kia: You have to say one of Yuka's secrets that only you know!

Satoshi: Revenge…

Yuka: ONII-CHAN!

Satoshi: Sorry Yuka! I have to! Or else E-chan will bring the sledge hammer, right?

Yuka: ….

Satoshi: Yuka is scared for clowns, and when we were on a circus once she peed herself because a clown got to close!

Yuka: …*blushing*….

Me: That's not funny! Clowns are scary! I sympathize with you Yuka!

Yuka: Yay! ^/-/^

Kia: *hands me paper with truths and dares* You can read now!

Me: Okay! The next one is for Mayu! It says that she has to dress up in that bunny costume that Morishige likes.

_Flashback!_

_Me: Ooooookay… Morishige!_

_Sakutaro: Oh no! *is still tied to chair*_

_Me: Which theatre costume do you prefer to see Mayu in?_

_Mayu: ….. *looks at Sakutaro*_

_Sakutaro: Well, I liked when she was dressed as a bunny! It was cute!_

_Mayu: Really? You think I'm cute?!_

_Sakutaro: *blushes* Yeah…_

_End of flashback!_

Mayu: Okay! But where is it?

Bunny costume: *is thrown through the window*

Mayu: Found it! *goes behind curtains and changes into bunny costume**comes out*

Sakutaro: *nosebleed*

Mayu: *does some poses*

Me: Okay, let's move on! We have a lot of truths and dares!

Kia: Yes, the next ones are from xJacquiex!

Me: It stands here that I should tell Yoshiki that if he is rude to me again, xJacquiex won't write that Ayumi stand under the mistletoe, Satoshi will! Perfect!

Yoshiki: Come on…

Me: The first one is a dare, and it's for Seiko!

Seiko: *comes out of room with Naomi*

Me: You have to down a shot while standing on your head!

Seiko: Okay! *stands on her head**tries three times and fails, fourth time she succeeded* That was funny!

Me: Okay! Kia read the next one!

Kia: Of course! Mayu, are you a virgin? If you are who in here would you like to lose your virginity to?

Mayu: Yes, I'm a virgin! *blushes* And I would lose it to Shig… *embarrassed*

Sakutaro: *also embarrassed*

Me: The next one is for Kishinuma! It stands seven minutes in heaven with a person of your choice…

Yoshiki: Not that bad… *grabs Ayumi's hand and walks into the room Naomi and Seiko were in and locks the door*

Me: Why didn't I put up cameras?

Kia: Dunno!

Me: I will do that till the next chapter!

Kia: Do so!

Me: We can move on! The next one is for…Ayumi…

Yuka: But she is in that room with Yoshiki!

Me: I guess we have to wait…

After seven minutes Ayumi and Yoshiki comes out of the room.

Ayumi: What did we miss?

Me: Nothing! The next one is for you!

Ayumi: Oh!

Yoshiki: Sorry…

…**This is slightly M rated so if you are sensitive for those things you should skip this part…**

Me: It's okay! Ayumi, everyone gets to touch you somewhere dirty and you have to say what made you feel the most sexual.

Ayumi: …..Why?

Me: Because it stands so!

Ayumi: Which places is 'dirty' then?

Me: You know that!

Ayumi: I guess so…

Me: Okay! Let's start then! *grabs her butt*

Kia: *boobs*

Seiko: *comes from behind and grabs her chest like she always does to Naomi*

Naomi: *places hand on her butt*

Yuka: *butt*

Yui: *butt*

Mayu: *chest*

Satoshi: *butt*

Sakutaro: *butt*

Yoshiki: *places one hand on her waist and the other one on her thigh**kisses her lightly as the hand on her thigh goes up and stroke her panties*

Ayumi: *shiver*

Kia: Okay, who made you feel the most sexual?

Ayumi: …..*blushes*Yoshiki…

Yoshiki: *blushes and scratches the back of his neck*

…**Not M rated anymore…**

Me: Let's move on now!

Everyone: Okay!

Me: Now we have one for Morishige! Kia, would you?

Kia: Yes! Mori, you have to make-out with a person of your choice!

Sakutaro: Okay… Mayu?

Mayu: Oh, come here! *grabs Sakutaro and starts making out with him*

Me: Okay, that was everything from xJacquiex! Thank you!

Kia: Now we have some truths and dares from Notabum!

Me: the first one is a dare for Ayumi!

Ayumi: Uh-huh…

Me: You have to drink toilette water, and swallow it!

Ayumi: Ewwww! Gross!

Kia: *comes in with a glass of toilette water* Here you go!

Ayumi:*hesitantly takes the glass and drink it up, then swallows it* ….. *pukes*

Yoshiki: *pats Ayumi's back*

Ayumi: *turns around and buries face in Yoshiki's chest* That was so gross!

Yoshiki: It's okay…*hugs her*

Me: Hahahahaha! Good one Notabum! The next on is for Satoshi!

Satoshi: What is it?

Me: Act insane!

Satoshi: for how long?

Me: Let's say for ten truths or dares!

Satoshi: Okay. *starts acting insane* THE SKY IS FALLING DOWN! *jumps on Yui's back* THE CHICKENS ARE COMING!

Yui: Get of Mochida-kun!

Satoshi: *gets of Yui and start acting like a chicken*

Yuka: *dies from laughter*

Kia: OMG! Best dare so far!

Me: Yup! The next one is for Yuka! Dress up as a kitty and sing Nyan cat! So adorable!

Kia: KYYYAAAAAAA! CUTE!

Yuka: *dresses up in kitty costume**starts singing*

Satoshi: *dances to Yuka's singing* KITTY~ KITTY~

Yuka: *stops singing*

Me: That was… ADORABLE!

Kia: E-chan, shouldn't you read the next one?

Me: You're right! Seiko, you have to take that hammer thing I use and hit Sakutaro with it, or the wall…

Seiko: Fuck the wall, I wanna hit Morishige!

Sakutaro: What?!

Seiko: *takes the hammer* RUN RABBIT RUN!

Sakutaro: *runs* WAAHHHHHHH!

Seiko: *hits Sakutaro in the head*

Sakutaro: OUCH!

Mayu: *pats his back*

Seiko: That was funny!

Me: Give back my hammer now!

Seiko: No!

Me: *uses mystical writer power to get it back*

Seiko: HEY!

Me: Mine!

Kia: I'll read the next one! It's for Naomi!

Naomi: Okay?

Kia: Play assassin with E-chan!

Naomi: Can I be the assassin?

Me: No!

Naomi: *sigh* Okay…

Me: I love this dare!

We plays assassin for an hour and the others are extremely bored, except of Kia, who joined us after 15 minutes!

Me: That is enough, let's continue with the truth or dare game!

Kia: Yeah!

Naomi: Finally!

Me: *hammer*

Naomi: Even though I had SO fun playing assassin!

Me: Better! The next person who sent us truths and dares is Mxthomas! I just need to go to the bathroom, Kia, can you take care of the game while I'm gone!

Kia: Sure!

Me: Good! *leaves*

Kia: The first one is for Yuka!

Yuka: Okay! ^-^

Kia: You have to kiss Satoshi!

Yuka: What, but he's my brother! *secretly happy*

Satoshi: *sigh* KISS~ KISS~

Kia: And you know that you want to!

Yuka: … *kisses Satoshi* Uh… *blushes*

Kia: Okay, time to move on! The next one is a dare for Naomi…

Naomi: Okay Kia!

Kia: Seven minutes in heaven…with Mori… Hahahah!

Naomi, Seiko, Satoshi, Sakutaro and Mayu: WHAT?!

Kia, Ayumi, Yuka, Yui, Yoshiki and Mailbox: Hehehe!

Naomi and Sakutaro: NO!

Kia: You have to!

Naomi: *sigh* Fine I guess we don't have a choice…

Kia: Nope! ^-^

Sakutaro: Sorry Mayu…

Mayu: It's okay, it's just a dare... It doesn't mean anything!

Naomi and Sakutaro: *goes into room*

Mayu: *sob sob*

Ayumi: *comforts Mayu*

Kia: Let's continue!

Yoshiki: Okay!

Kia: Ayumi, who's better, Yoshiki or Satoshi?

Ayumi: Well, before this story was written I would have said Mochida, but now, it is Yoshiki…

Yoshiki: O.o

Kia: Okay ^-^ Let's continue! Seiko, who's better, Mori or Mochi?

Seiko: That's hard, I don't really like any of them, but I guess I'd say Mochida!

Satoshi: *blushes* MOCHIDA…IS A UNICORN! UNICORN!

Kia: Okay!

Sakutaro and Naomi: *comes out of room*

Mayu: SHIG!

Sakutaro: Mayu! *kisses Mayu*

Naomi: …

Me: *comes back to see Mayu and Sakutaro making out* They were dared?

Kia: Nope!

Me: Oh! Okay!

Kia: You wanna read the last one from Mxthomas?

Me: Sure! This one is for everyone!

Ayumi: Really?

Me: Yep!

Yui: What does it say?

Me: Play Russian roulette!

Yoshiki: WOWOWOW! That means…

Me: Don't worry! I can't kill you, you still have truths and dares to do!

Naomi: So you won't do it?

Me: Of course I will do it! But this is fanfiction! I just make the person who dies come back!

Yui: I really dislike the idea!

Me: *runs out of room and comes back with gun* I'll start! *pulls the trigger, nothing**Hands Kia the gun*

Kia: *pulls the trigger, nothing**hands Seiko the gun*

Seiko: *pulls the trigger, nothing**hands Naomi the gun*

Naomi: *pulls the trigger, nothing**Hands Satoshi the gun*

Satoshi: PANG! PANG! *pulls the trigger, nothing**hands Yuka the gun*

Yuka: *pulls trigger, nothing**hands Ayumi the gun*

Ayumi: *pulls trigger, nothing**hands Sakutaro the gun*

Sakutaro: *pulls trigger, nothing**hands Mayu the gun*

Mayu: *pulls trigger, nothing**hands Yui the gun*

Yui: *pulls trigger, nothing**hands Yoshiki the gun*

Yoshiki: Oh come on! *nervously pulls trigger, nothing* WHAT?!

Me and Kia: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ayumi: It wasn't loaded?!

Me: Nope! It stood in the dare!

Naomi: Then why didn't you tell us?!

Me: No fun!

Yoshiki: *is really pissed*

Me: Thank you Mxthomas! Now we have some from Coolcat311!

Satoshi: *runs around in room with arms over his head* Whiiiiiiiiii

Me: O.o Uh…The next one is for Mochida…He will take his shirt of for the rest of the chapter…

Kia: Naomi! Seiko! Fix it!

Naomi and Seiko: Yes, sir! We mean miss! *grabs Satoshi and pulls his shirt of* Mission completed!

Kia: Good! ^-^

Satoshi: *starts acting like a dog* WOOF WOOF

Me: the next one is a dare for Seiko! She has to take off Naomi's clothes in private!

Naomi: Okay, Seiko come on… *drags Seiko into room*

Seiko: Yippi! ^-^

Kia: She was surprisingly willing to do it!

Me: Yeah… Oh! Satoshi you can act like yourself again!

Satoshi: Finally! That was not funny!

Me: it was!

Satoshi: No!

Everyone: Yes!

Me: Anyway, we need to move on! We still have a lot of truths and dares to do!

Mayu: Okay!

Me: The next one is for Yuka, and it says, lick E-chan…

Me and Yuka: WHY?

Yuka: I don't want to lick things!

Me: *sigh* just do it!

Yuka: *licks me*

Me: Kia read the next one…

Kia: Okay! Yoshiki has to read a Ayumi x Yoshiki lemon fanfic!

Yoshiki: Uh… What is lemon?

Me: You don't know!?

Yoshiki: Should I?

Ayumi: Oh god, this will not end well…

Yoshiki: *sits at a table and starts reading*

Everyone: *waits for a reaction*

Yoshiki: HOLY CRAP! WHAT IS THIS?!

Me: It's lemon! ^-^

Yoshiki: I won't be able to drink lemonade again…

Me: Hehe ^-^

Yoshiki reads the rest of the story and is now in trance.

Me: Let's continue!

Kia: Okay! Shishido, are you a virgin? If not share your first time experience and if so say who in this room you would lose your virginity to?

Yui: Well… I'm no virgin… *blushes*

Me: REALLY? Then share your first time!

Yui: The thing is…I don't remember it…

Kia: WHAT?!

Yui: I was drunk okay?

Kia: Okay, sorry…

Me: Let's just continue…

Kia: Yeah!

Me: Now we have truths and dares from JLCHailstorm71! The first on is for Kishinuma!

Yoshiki: …

Me: Receive a hickey from a person of your choice!

Yoshiki: Come here Ayumi!

Ayumi: *tackles Yoshiki to the ground and star kissing his neck*

Seiko: Are they like dating?

Yoshiki: *moan* Yes… *groan*

Seiko: Okay! ^-^

Me: The next one is for Naomi! Put lipstick on another player but without the use of your hands…

Naomi: Okay… Satoshi!

Satoshi: *walks over to Naomi*

Naomi: *puts lipstick in mouth and start applying it on Satoshi's face* Done!

Satoshi: *has lipstick all over his face*

Everyone(not Satoshi): BEAUTIFUL! O.o

Kia: The next one is for Mori!

Me: You will put an ice cube in your pants…

Sakutaro: No…

Me: Yes! *gives him ice cube*

Sakutaro: *sigh**puts ice cube in pants* AH! Cold!

Me, Kia, Seiko and Yoshiki: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Me: Ayumi, do the splits as far as you can!

Ayumi: Okay… *starts going into split and almost makes it* OUCH! Yoshiki, help me up!

Yoshiki: *pulls Ayumi up*

Me: Okay! The last one from JLCHailstorm71 is for Satoshi!

Kia: Get two pieces of different colored gum. Pick a person of the opposite sex and kiss them. When you are done the gum HAS to be switched!

Satoshi: Uh… Okay… Naomi?

Naomi: *sigh* Okay…

Satoshi: *gets a blue gum*

Naomi: *gets a pink gum*

Naomi and Satoshi: *kisses for three minutes*

Satoshi: *has the pink gum*

Naomi: *has the blue gum*

Me and Kia: O.o

Yoshiki: Can we just move on?

Me: Okay! We are almost done for this chapter, only four truths and two dares left! And now we have five truths or dares from Theskymilotic! The first one is for Seiko and it says, motorboat Naomi's boobs… XD

Naomi: Wait, what?!

Seiko: *starts motorboating Naomi's boobs*

Naomi: AH!

Seiko: *stops*

Me: Okay, next we have a truth for Naomi! You have to tell us What you felt after having your boobs motorboated…

Naomi: Awkward…

Me: Good enough I guess…

Kia: Can I read the next one?

Me: Sure! ^-^

Kia: Okay, Ayumi, if you had to go out with one of your friends of the same gender who would it be and why?

Ayumi: Well… I think Mayu… She's nice and funny to be with, and a great friend!

Mayu: Naw, you're a great friend too! *hugs Ayumi*

Ayumi: Thank you! *hugs Mayu*

Me: Stop it! You're gonna make me cry!

Yuka: E-chan? Are you that sensitive?

Me: Yes! Kia, take the next one!

Kia: Yes! Yuka, you have to tell everyone about your true feelings for Satoshi!

Yuka: Oh…Uh…I…Uh…I LOVE ONII-CHAN! *blushing*

Satoshi: *is oblivious* I love you too Yuka! You're my sister! *hugs her*

Yuka: Yeah…Sister…*hugs Satoshi*

Me: Okay, I can take the last ones! The next one is for Sakutaro!

Sakutaro: Okay…

Me: Is there anything that Mayu does to get on your nerves?

Sakutaro: I can't really think of anything… Except to be so damn cute…

Mayu: Shig…

Sakutaro: Mayu, I love you… I will always love you, whatever happens…

Mayu: I love you too Shig… *hugs Sakutaro*

Sakutaro: *hugs Mayu*

Everyone else: NAAWWWWW!

Me: Okay lovebird! Now you need to stop it! And by the way, that was everything from Theskymilotic! Thank you so much for those!

Kia: And now to the last dare, it is from a guest called Human, and it is for Mayu!

Mayu: What is it?

Me: You have to jump into a tank full of man-eating fish!

Mayu: But why?

Me: Because it stands so!

Mayu: How long do I need to be in there?

Me: Well, it doesn't stand, so I guess you can just jump into the tank and then get up again!

Mayu: Okay! *jumps into tank full of man-eating fishes**swims to the edge of the tank and climbs out of water* A fish bit me!

Sakutaro: *gives her a towel* Are you okay?

Mayu: *sigh* Yeah…

Me: Good! That was it for this chapter! Thank you to everyone who left me truths and dares! Sorry for the long chapter! I hope you enjoyed it though! See you next time!

Kia: BYE! ^-^

…

**Leave a review! It means a lot!**


End file.
